


План развития Ораж

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), SantAiryN



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, ЕЗСП, Ева за семью печатями
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Как Кристиан Декардофф попал на Ораж, и что из этого получилось.
Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856764
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	План развития Ораж

_Не Сигма Виолетты_

— Капитан, у меня есть две новости — хреновая и не очень хреновая! — бодро отрапортовал старший техник Кристалински, ввалившись на мостик прямо во время условно-дневного перерыва, введенного специально для порядком задолбавшегося и потому задремавшего прямо в креслах высшего командования.

— Если это что-то серьезное, то я сразу эвакуируюсь в криокапсулу! — В голосе руководителя навигационной группы было столько невыразимой печали, что капитан Декардофф усилием воли поднял веки и тяжелым взглядом осмотрел до отвращения энергичного техника.  
— Что там у вас?

— У нас, а точнее — у всех, протечка на эс-15. Мощности падают.

Капитан сжал пальцами переносицу и с трудом поборол желание выставить визитера вон — чтобы все-таки еще немного поспать. После всего, что случилось с кораблем за последние месяцы полета, плохие новости стали восприниматься чересчур обыденно, так что даже замаячившая в реальной перспективе остановка двигателя показалась недостаточно веским поводом для того, чтобы немедленно отрывать себя от мягкой поверхности.

— Мсье Кристалински, вы диагностику провели?

— Так точно, износ системы — тридцать процентов. Увеличивается.

Главный навигатор отчетливо застонал.

А ведь как хорошо все начиналось, мрачно подумал капитан Декардофф, спешно пробрасывая узлы связи через усиленный коннектор. Большой проект, говорили они. Суперкорабль. Лучший в своем классе, новая линейка. Жемчужина конструкторской мысли. Декардофф скривился и, отметя рукой несколько предупреждений, вывел передатчик на максимум. Модуль связи тоже работал еле-еле. Но это хотя бы объяснялось внушительным расстоянием до ближайшего ретранслятора.

— Уран-центральный, прием!

В аудиосистеме что-то шуршало и шипело, но спустя несколько минут напряженного ожидания среди помех удалось различить голос станционного искин-связиста.

— Уран-центр, пункт 04-16.

— Запрашиваю ЦУП!

Снова помехи.

— Недоступно.

— Конечно недоступно, всегда у них недоступно...

— Лёня! — оборвал главного навигатора капитан, — Не нагнетай, мон шер. Сам же знаешь, что это солар-системы блокируют. Пройдет вспышка — достучимся. Лучше пошевели Мин-Мин.

— Что за посягательства на мое мирно спящее тело? — первый пилот Цзинь Юймин душераздирающе зевнула и потянулась. Вокруг ее головы тут же ореолом завертелись нейроуловители, позволяющие соединяться с искином почти до полного слияния — очень эффективно для управления кораблем, но чрезвычайно утомительно для хомо сапиенса, даже обученного и со всех сторон тренированного. Так что в пилоты рисковали идти единицы, а на хрупкую Мин-Мин даже коллеги смотрели с изрядной долей недоверия.

— Тэрра-базовая на связи, — внезапно пробился сквозь помехи сигнал.

Порадовавшись, что в нужный момент все ответственные лица бодрствуют и готовы к информационному обмену, капитан Декардофф открыл было рот...

— В связи с приближением корабля к поясу Севастьянова-Стяжко связь временно приостановлена — виновато выдал корабельный искин. — Период действия ограничений — до 16 стандартных часов.

В рубке повисло невысказанное, но единодушное общекомандное «да твою ж мать».

— Кристалински, а какая новость была не очень хреновая?.. — в голосе главного навигатора прозвучал слабый росток надежды.

— А. Ну, ваши ребята из навигаторской дали прогноз — до Сигмы не дотянем, но по пути есть зарегистрированная планета класса П-6.

— Непригодная без спецсредств атмосфера, скудные ресурсы, разумная жизнь отсутствует, — перечислила умница Мин-Мин. — Да это чудесный выбор.

— Особого выбора у нас, похоже, и нет, — твердо сказал капитан Декардофф и поднялся из кресла. — Сбор в зале совещаний через полчаса.

Сигма Виолетты в системе БН-12 обещала первопроходцам множество удивительных вещей. Приемлемая сила тяжести, атмосфера, практически подтвержденное наличие жидкой воды. Но самое главное — богатейшие запасы редких металлов, разработка залежей которых могла бы с лихвой покрыть все расходы на экспедицию. Обнаружившие Сигму ученые с радостью потирали руки и уже готовили для своих институтов бесчисленные патенты на добычу и коммерческую переработку.

«Вильнёв-1» был спроектирован специально под эту миссию. Корабль класса «супергигант» на новейшем сверхмощном аут-двигателе нес многотонное оборудование и пятнадцать тысяч исследователей, только треть из которых проводила время в криосне. Самая современная система жизнеобеспечения, самый развитый искусственный интеллект, самый высокопрофессиональный экипаж. «И самое большое количество отказов самых разнообразных систем, которое я видел за свою гребаную жизнь!» — жизнерадостно сказал бы старший техник Кристалинский.

Поначалу сбои успешно исправлялись искином. Технические недоработки устраняли по ходу полета, если было необходимо — консультировались с головной верфью в системе Урана. Однако постепенно за отладкой то одного, то другого экспедиция начала выбиваться из графика. То и дело приходилось вызывать центральное управление на Тэрре, чтобы подтвердить изменение курса на более оптимальный, а потом прокладывать новые маршрутные карты и прогибать заложенную в электронных мозгах программу, договариваясь с протоколами безопасности. Ресурсы-то все-таки были не безграничны.

Периодически корректировки вносил и окружающий мир. Гравитационные аномалии, непредсказуемые метеоритные потоки, несколько столкновений с космическим мусором, пропущенным рейдерами-чистильщиками, привели к чувствительным поломкам. Иногда казалось, что проще было бы наплевать на недовольство инвесторов и повернуть назад. Но до текущего дня реальной угрозы для экспедиции все же не было. Да, бесконечное устранение мелких проблем выматывало, но после них на некоторое время наступал период благополучного спокойного полета, и казалось, что до Сигмы Виолетты — рукой подать, каких-то пару месяцев. И вот теперь снижение мощности двигателя ставило на красивых планах столь же красивый жирный крест. Корабль имел все шансы банально не долететь.

Дождавшись пока все коллеги отправятся размяться перед совещанием, капитан Декардофф вывел на экраны обзор той самой планеты класса П-6, так удачно откопанной доблестными навигаторами.

У геоида присутствовала атмосфера с явно различимым зеленым оттенком, крупные ледяные шапки на полюсах и более-менее разнообразный рельеф. Судя по сведениям в регистрационной системе, планета даже считалась ранее заселенной, однако никакой дополнительной информации искин выдать не смог. Спутники-разведчики, запущенные еще в эпоху зарождения программ освоения дальнего космоса, засекли следы структур предположительного не природного происхождения, ученые сделали вывод, что что-то там безусловно было, породив теории об остатках некоей высокоразвитой цивилизации, но более подробно с Тэрры разглядеть не удалось. Что ж, у экипажа «Вильнева-1» появится возможность проверить гипотезы ученых мужей на своих собственных задницах. Капитан хмыкнул, свернул проекцию и, закинув искину несколько формул для предварительного расчета безопасного сближения, покинул рубку.

В целом, Кристиану Декардоффу мысль стать покорителем новых миров импонировала чрезвычайно. Достигнув определенных успехов в сфере коммерческого воздухоплавания, он приобрел множество полезных связей, которые позволили ему в нужный момент оказаться в числе претендентов на место капитана «Вильнёва-1», а затем и вовсе получить заветное назначение. Руководство экспедицией в сверхдальний космос — такой пункт в трудовой биографии звучал более, чем солидно и Декардофф заранее предвкушал, какие роскошные контракты сможет выбивать в дальнейшем. Несмотря на наличие вполне заслуженной ученой степени, полученной в юности, пока ему еще не надоели теоретические построения, он считал себя больше коммерсантом, чем исследователем, и нисколько этого не стеснялся.

Поэтому единственное, что его по-настоящему смущало в планете класса П-6 — это полная непригодность к коммерческой разработке. Ну, и то, куда он будет в случае успешной посадки пристраивать горнопроходческую технику, не говоря уже о тысячах узкопрофильных специалистов... Представив, как будет возмущен какой-нибудь вытащенный из криосна бородатый космогеолог с мировым непроизносимым именем, капитан досадливо поморщился. Впрочем, корабль для начала еще следовало посадить.

_Зеленое небо_

План был прост и приятен как свежий багет: произвести разведку поверхности, сбросить урбан-капсулы в местах, наиболее пригодных для образования поселений, спустить основной модуль. При удачном раскладе можно было даже рассчитывать на рестарт лишенного капсул и изрядно полегчавшего «Вильнёва-1». По крайней мере, ребята-конструкторы с которыми будущему капитану довелось поболтать еще в тренировочном лагере на Титании, считали, что это возможно. Остатков ресурсов вполне бы хватило для марш-броска в родную систему Урана, а там можно было произвести апгрейд, подцепить новые модули и потом вернуться за скучающими под зеленым небом узкими специалистами. Капитан Декардофф самодовольно, но не без оснований рассчитывал, что смог бы убедить инвесторов на дополнительные расходы.

Но в этой экспедиции всегда все шло наперекосяк. Вот и зонды, отправленные для детального обследования местности, успев передать едва ли по паре пакетов данных, вырубились один за другим. Пришлось выпускать следующую партию. И снова едва поток терабайт пошел, зонды предательски замолчали. Бригада техников ругалась и стенала, потому что в условиях ограниченности ресурсов собирать мелкую электронику приходилось вручную, но продолжала запускать маленьких летучих шпионов с периодичностью в двое корабельных суток. Собранных данных пока хватало только чтобы точно утверждать, что твердая поверхность на планете имеется.

— Лёня, как расчёты? — капитан Декардофф, отследив отправку свежей партии зондов, прошел до навигаторского блока, потому как мощность двигателя продолжала падать, а значит вне зависимости от наличия или отсутствия новой информации следовало принимать решение о высадке как можно скорее.

Главный навигатор, Леонид Максимов, прикусив кончик проекционного стилуса, ойкнул от легкого разряда и тут же отложил стилус подальше.

— Почти закончили. Если дашь нам еще пару дней — выстроим такие траектории, что в криокапсулах даже не всхрапнет никто.

— Мон шер, сутки. У вас есть двадцать четыре корабельных часа, больше не дам. Кристалински настаивает, что мы вот-вот застрянем посреди нихрена, так что поторопитесь.

Навигатор в ответ грустно вздохнул и взлохматил короткие светлые волосы.

На исходе двадцать третьего часа искин мелодичным голосом пропел, что маршруты для урбан-капсул загружены в систему. Капитан привычным жестом потер виски, впрыснул себе очередную дозу энергококтейля, и сбросил искину команду готовиться к расстыковке. В голове слегка зашумело, пока умные клетки переваривали подобранные медиками компоненты «для поддержания специалистов с высокими психоэмоциональными нагрузками», но уже через минуту капитан Декардофф был спокоен и готов к свершениям. К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, что планета начнет отбиваться.

Урбан-капсулы заняли свое место на орбите согласно всем предварительным графикам. Довольные навигаторы отправились по каютам на заслуженный отдых, Леонид во весь голос заявил, что уходит в аудиториум наслаждаться шедеврами старинной литературы и пусть его только попробуют оттуда достать, а пилотский корпус под руководством Мин-Мин спокойно приступил к снижению основного корабля.

Верхние слои атмосферы были пройдены благополучно. Декардофф даже успел позволить себе крамольную мысль, что в ближайшие сутки ему возможно удастся нормально поспать, как правый полукруг корабля размашисто тряхнуло.

— Мсье капитан, по нам стреляют!

В голосе Мин-Мин слышалось бесконечное удивление, но с данными на экранах сложно было поспорить. В правый борт ударил разрывной снаряд средней мощности, выпущенный из неизвестного вида орудий, и если бы не внешний щит, то удивляться было бы уже некому.

«Вильнёв-1» проектировался как исследовательское судно, но предусмотрительные конструкторы, понимая, что мало ли какой агрессивный вид может встретиться по дороге, встроили неплохую систему защиты и даже кое-что на случай, если вдруг придется отбиваться. Так что беззащитным корабль не был. Другое дело, что для эффективной работы протоколам обороны требовались хоть какие-то параметры нападающего. Перебросив данные аналитической бригаде, Декардофф скомандовал начать маневр уклонения, попутно активировав систему поверхностных сканеров. С этой высоты уже можно было использовать корабельное оборудование напрямую, так что по экрану быстро побежали строчки многочисленных отчетов, сходящиеся в одном — биологических объектов не обнаружено.

— M-merde, да на нас охотится сраная автоматика!

Мин-Мин и весь пилотский корпус удивленно посмотрели на капитана, но сказать ничего не успели — еще один удар пришелся по днищу корабля.

Из биокластера немедленно посыпались возмущенные запросы — ученые-биоэкологи не особо жаловали внешний мир, стараясь не покидать своих подопечных (фрагменты земной биосферы и несколько тысяч стабилизированных эмбрионов), поэтому обычно были не в курсе текущей обстановки. Но поскольку резкие толчки и удары могли нанести вред содержимому бесценных лабораторий, ученые поспешили донести до руководства свое негодование.

— Будто всем остальным тут хорошо, — проворчала Мин-Мин.

Стиснув зубы, капитан Декардофф оглядел экраны. И без того работающий с оговорками двигатель начал задыхаться. Пришло четкое понимание, что если они не сядут в ближайшее время, то просто рухнут на эту чудесную не особо гостеприимную планету, поэтому с тяжелым сердцем капитан вызвал тактильный интерфейс и развернул систему обороны. Отдельных стрелков в штате экспедиции не было, ответственным за боевую машину считался капитан. Декардофф вдавил неприятно подсвеченную пиктограмму, вниз один за другим ухнули горящие шары, при столкновении с поверхностью раскрывшиеся огненными бутонами, и на мгновение вокруг воцарилась тишина.

— Капитан?

Декардофф дернул подбородком и, достав из кармана небольшие носовые компенсаторы, выдал искину команду включить системы оповещения об аварийной ситуации.  
По всему кораблю пронеслась сирена. На экранах вспыхивали оповещения об открытии спецотсеков, где люди один за другим цепляли компенсаторы и натягивали легкие десантные скафандры. Где-то в недрах ремонтно-исследовательского отсека очень громко ругались техники — им были положены скафандры потяжелее и быстро влезать в них было категорически неприятно.

Между тем, разгоравшийся на планете в месте удара пожар полностью исчез. Языки пламени будто втянула в себя бугрящаяся непонятными формами поверхность, оставив только несколько обгорелых и оплавленных конструкций, и от этого становилось несколько по себе. Было похоже, будто в глубоко под поверхностью планеты засело какое-то высокоинтеллектуальное разлапистое чудовище, которое пожрало ядерные заряды и теперь готовится их выпустить обратно в незваных гостей. Дополнял иллюзию небольшой дымок, курящийся над плотным техногенным образованием, куда медленно опускался «Вильнёв-1», и мелькающие там красные огоньки. Будто множество мелких глаз.

Наконец, планета собралась с силами. Нарощенная капитаном защита с честью приняла первый удар, но второй, нанесенный немного сбоку (сколько же там, внизу, было этих чертовых орудий?!) со страшным скрежетом вспорол блестящий металлизированный бок. Кто-то из пилотов сдавленно вскрикнул, и Декардофф быстро прикинул, что глубокая пробоина пришлась, скорее всего, на общие помещения, в которых по всем регламентам не должно было никого быть. Тем не менее, на экранах отобразилось несколько фигур в легких скафандрах, бессильно размахивающих конечностями в попытке остановить беспорядочное падение.

— Оценить возможность захвата манипуляторами!

— Не рекомендуется.

— Включить магнитные уловители.

— Уловители номер 5, номер 6 и номер 7 повреждены, включены номера 4 и 8.

Две фигуры из пяти медленно начали замедлять падение. Но из пробоины вдобавок к кислороду со свистом повалил пар, за которым стало не видно людей, а на экране панически замельтешили алерты. Освещение мигнуло.

«Кристалински, твои ребята готовы?»

Внутренняя связь фонила, но пока работала, и главный техник отозвался сразу же.

«На месте. Стоим у задраенного отсека»

Декардофф окинул взглядом проекцию корабля, где искин в процессе реального времени отрисовывал перекрытые уровни и поврежденные участки.

«Давайте через коридор 3-м. Сначала нужно перекрыть утечку...»

«Знаю я, у меня активная карт-схема на наруче».

Капитан сосредоточенно кивнул и пропустил техническую бригаду через первый шлюз. Чтобы корабль не разорвало декомпрессией, участки приходилось открывать последовательно и очень осторожно. Следующий открывался только после того, как предыдущий шлюз был накрепко задраен.

— Капитан, я его еле держу!

Декардофф вздрогнул и закрыв за техниками последний до поврежденных отсеков участок обернулся на Мин-Мин.

Ореол вокруг головы первого пилота налился мучительным красным. Глаза под плотно сжатыми веками светились и казалось, охватившее ее напряжение можно было ощутить руками. Остальной пилотский корпус, разумеется, перенимал часть нагрузки, но основной поток все равно шел через первого.

— Внимание, опасный разогрев двигательного отсека!

Искин озвучил то, что Декардофф и так уже видел в ворохе вывалившихся предупреждений. Если техникам удастся хотя бы восстановить кабель подпитки системы охлаждения...

«Выходим на обшивку» — проскрежетал по внутренней связи бодрый голос главного техника. — «Тросы закрепили, но ты все-таки включи магнитки, мало ли что».

Они и так включены, хотел было ответить капитан. Но планета выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы сказать свое веское слово.

Полыхнуло так, что пол ушел из-под ног, а в глазах заплясали разноцветные искры. Пилоты кричали на разные голоса, срывая с головы раскалившиеся контакты, что-то рушилось внутри самого корабля, но Декардофф смотрел только вперед. Там, на экранах, сквозь помехи, пыль и клубы дыма едва можно было разглядеть оборванные тросики и белесые клочки скафандровой ткани.

— Телеметрию. — одними губами приказал капитан.

— Данные экипажа временно недоступны.

Пол накренился так, что стало сложно стоять, и Декардоффу пришлось ухватиться за приборную консоль. Рыча сквозь зубы, он попытался пробиться к искину через ручной интерфейс, но тот все равно выдавал ошибку одну за другой. Система управления рушилась на глазах, но им нужно было пролететь еще двести тридцать километров до поверхности. На экране, куда выводилось изображение пробоины, показался переверчивающийся в воздухе главный техник Кристалински, проткнутый блестящим обломком насквозь, и Декардофф сжал губы. Содрав с панели защитный тактильный слой, он запустил руку прямо в переплетение нежных информационных структур.

Искин глубоко вдохнул, Мин-Мин, скрючившаяся в пилотском кресле всхлипнула, и предприняв неимоверное усилие корабль выпрямился. Но двигатель и без того находящийся на грани, не выдержал — и окончательно стих. Начавшееся бесконтрольное падение было уже не остановить. Краем сознания отмечая, как выскочивший на экраны счетчик высоты сбрасывает цифры, Декардофф чувствовал, как сквозь лицевые компенсаторы сочится густая вязкая жидкость, и гадал будет ли еще один залп или планета подождет, пока людей не убьет перегрузка.

Искин продолжал транслировать картины приближающейся поверхности. Где-то под ними наполовину утопленное в землю виднелось что-то вроде поселения, а может и древнего корабля, сейчас вспаханного воронками от ударов орудий «Вильнёва-1». В технических недрах продолжал куриться опасный дымок и Декардофф хотел было крикнуть «только не туда», но его все равно бы никто не услышал.

Когда отметка высоты добежала до ста километров, собрав последние силы, корабль все-таки запустил экстренную систему торможения. Появился шанс, что они все-таки не разобьются. Декардофф закрыл глаза, но все равно практически видел, как в гуле и невообразимом скрежете округлый корпус «Вильнёва-1» грузно оседает прямо на раскуроченные полости бывшего города. И странная поверхность не выдерживает, продавливаясь, проминаясь под непомерным весом и увлекая корпус за собой.

Замигало аварийное освещение, Декардофф встряхнул головой и сквозь дым разглядел над головой маленькое светлое пятно.

— На выход! Все наверх!

Он не знал слышит ли его кто-нибудь, но чувствовал, что первое, что надо сделать, это выбраться из тесного металлического плена. Пусть наверху и не самый пригодный для дыхания воздух, но у них есть компенсаторы. Декардофф увидел, как Мин-Мин и несколько пилотов зашевелились и проковылял к креслам, чтобы скорее отстегнуть фиксаторы.

Стены деформировались и казалось, что вот-вот многотонная масса корабля рухнет прямо на голову, поэтому Декардофф, подгоняя тех, кого смог разбудить, скорее полез наверх, цепляясь за куски покореженного металла. Ему казалось, что он слышит еще голоса, но это могли быть последствия удара, и до момента, пока в лицо не ударил яркий свет он не позволял себе надеяться.

Наконец, под ногами заблестела внешняя обшивка. Пошатываясь, Декардофф выпрямился в полный рост и осмотрелся. Вокруг под мягкими солнечными лучами раскинулась картина великого побоища. Но красноватых фонарей-глаз больше не было. Неужели планета проиграла?

Кряхтя и постанывая, выжившее население «Вильнёва-1» постепенно выбиралось на свет. Декардофф застыл там, где стоял, но разглядев невдалеке высунувшуюся из технического люка светлую шевелюру, сбросил навалившееся было оцепенение, и бросился на встречу.

— Лёня!

— Крис! Святая Мария, ты живой!

Леонид уцепился за протянутую руку и вскарабкался на поверхность, тяжело дыша.

Люди продолжали выбираться, уцелевшие помогали раненым. Постепенно на обшивке становилось все больше людей и Декардофф забеспокоился, но маленький ручной искин после беглого сканирования сообщил, что рухнувший корабль пока стабилен. Медицинский корпус уцелел почти в полном составе, и уже развернул активную профильную работу, так что можно было и передохнуть.

Капитан устало сел на блестящую под неведомым солнцем поверхность, а потом и вовсе устало растянулся на спине.

Минуту спустя рядом устроился главный навигатор и глубоко вздохнул:

— У тебя полголовы поседело, видел? Вот и доколонизировались...

Декардофф хмыкнул. С Леонидом они познакомились еще на Титании, на базе, где тренировался будущий экипаж, и уже тогда тот страдал тягой к литературе и излишнему драматизму. Но в конце концов, в сложившихся обстоятельствах можно было сказать, что не все так и плохо. А уж если удастся раскопать оборудование...

— Эта планета заслуживает какого-нибудь поэтического названия, задумчиво пробормотал Леонид. — Чего-нибудь связанного с необузданной стихией, которой противостоит отважный человек.

— М-м-м... Ораж?

— Можно и Ораж. Хорошее название. Подходящее.

Высоко над ними простиралось огромное зеленое небо.

_Эа_

На тринадцатый год пребывания на планете Лусия озабоченно протянула Декардоффу отчеты и нахмурилась.

— Крис, у нас тут проблема, дорогой. Слишком много накопилось критических ошибок.

Как будто Декардофф этого не знал сам. После того, как колония начала полноценно функционировать, стало ясно, что рано или поздно проблему с устаревшим искином придется решать. Их старый корабельный интеллект еще был неплох, но уже с трудом справлялся с многочисленными задачами по жизнеобеспечению растущего Вильнёва. Да еще и на блокировку местных систем приходилось отводить часть ресурса, потому что остатки древних технологии, с легкой руки кого-то из технологов прозванные Феросами, то и дело вылезали на поверхность. Надо было бы решать логистические проблемы, транспортные, энергетические... Очевидно, что обеспечить все нужды десятитысячного поселения, один искин уже не мог.

— Как там наши переселенцы? — Декардофф взял отчеты в руки, перебрал и отложил в сторону.

— Анна передает, что добрались нормально, капсула в хорошей сохранности, механизм интеграции в среду работает. Они уже заселились в жилые модули, готовятся к расконсервации биоячеек. Хотя, сам понимаешь, на благоприятный исход не рассчитывают, но Анна упорная и хочет проверить.

Декардофф пожал плечами. Сколько они уже этих проверок провели — не сосчитать. Первые годы биоэкологи из кожи вон лезли, используя все известные им технологии, но все равно живые организмы Тэрры здесь на Ораж не приживались. Максимум их поглощала техносфера, порождая странные гибриды, ещё более непонятные, чем местные разумные механизмы.

— Что ж, если мадемуазель желает...

— Не знаю, правда, как она время найдет на эксперименты. Там будет столько проблем с жизнеобеспечением. И что ее на север потянуло.

Декардофф хмыкнул. Членов экспедиции в то, далекое время, которое он уже едва помнил, собирали по всей Тэрре,

— Возможно, мон шер, это просто похоже на ее родину.

Лусия задумчиво качнула головой и подойдя ближе опустила руки Декардоффу на плечи.

— А ещё тебя Полякофф просил заглянуть.

— Кто? Поляковский?

— Теперь Полякофф. Говорит, раз уж поселку присвоили название Вильнёв, ему хочется соответствовать.

— Забавно. Так что он хотел?

— Говорит, они с ребятами поизучали модели Феросов и создают на их основе новый разветвленный искин.

— Твое мнение как биомеханика?

— Не совсем моя сфера. — Лусия улыбнулась и, обойдя Декардоффа, прошлась лёгкими нажатиями по его руке. — Но мне кажется, что может сработать. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Декардофф непроизвольно сжал пальцы в кулак и безэмоционально пожал плечами.

— Нормально.

— Ладно тебе, не переживай. У кого из нас нет синтетических заменителей.

Сложно было не переживать, когда от тебя за раз оттяпали такой значительный кусок.

— У Леонида не было.

Лусия вздохнула, и крепко сжала искусственную ладонь Декардоффа.

— Не было. Но ты же видишь — на одних компенсаторах нам тут долго не продержаться.

Ораж относилась к планетам класса П-6. А значит, ее условия подходили выходцам с Тэрры с большой натяжкой. Все было не то — воздух, излучения, магнитные поля. Убогая биосфера. За прошедшие годы колония могла бы уже разрастись раза в два больше, но люди болели и умирали, а новые рождались с большим трудом. Люди желали колонизировать планету, однако планета того очевидно не желала

Если ребята из технического корпуса придумали дельное, то в дальнейшем можно будет выделить какую-нибудь часть искина и на медицинские вопросы, думал Декардофф. Но пока приходилось справляться своими силами. Кто мог — использовал наработки биомеханики. Леонид вот просто не захотел...

Возможно, ему страшно не нравилось все это техносферное биоразнообразие, и он не хотел ему уподобляться даже в мелочах? Или все еще не простил Феросам, то что они сделали с Мин-Мин во время одной из первых вылазок на нижние ярусы. Хотя, древние механизмы, обладающие каким-то странным машинным интеллектом всего лишь хотели понять, что это такое свалилось им на головы. И попросить о помощи — не раз исследователи натыкались на стенающие агрегаты, которые требовали чего-то неизведанного, и порой были опасны. Возможно, дай им волю — они бы разобрали этих странных человеков на микрочастицы.

А Мин-Мин просто не повезло. Она была слишком хорошим пилотом и слишком привыкла к слиянию с корабельным искином. Поэтому сначала никто не обратил внимание, что с ней что-то не так. И только когда она отстала от общей группы и с криком схватилась за голову, стало ясно, что что-то произошло. Но они ничего не успели сделать. Мин-Мин что-то шептала, постепенно пятясь к стене, и в какой момент переплетение конструкций просто втянуло ее в себя, растворило в своей системе, и всей группе еще долго снились кошмары, в которых Феросы говорили с ними голосом Мин-Мин.

Декардофф встряхнул головой. Когда-нибудь он найдет время, чтобы разобраться с этими останками древних технологий. Но пока... Пока ему еще надо было решить более насущные проблемы. Он решительно поднялся и, махнув Лусии, отправился навестить бывшего Поляковского.

— Кажется, у нас неплохо вышло, — молодой техник горделиво демонстрировал визуализацию интеллектуальной гиперструктуры, — Пока что их трое, но они могут взять на себя множество функций. Покруче, чем наш корабельный старичок. Мы подумали, что им требуется какое-нибудь особое название, так что теперь их зовут Эа. В конце концов, они преобразят всю нашу жизнь.

_Гость_

— Так, ну, предположим, сектор Пасси я беру на себя, — внимательно проглядывая схему уже почти сформировавшихся городских кварталов, заявил второй помощник городского мастера Николаефф, старательно не глядя в сторону.

— Молодец, мон ами. И гостя нашего не забудь.

На лице второго помощника не дрогнул ни один мускул, но по пальцам пробежал легкий тремор.

— Не переживай, киши, ты не пригоден в пищу. — Гость растянул жутковатые челюстные перепонки и заперхал. Видимо, это должно было символизировать смех.

Декардофф успел вознести многократные хвалы техническому корпусу за то, что они не стали во славу экономии отключать городской системе поддержку функции межвидового перевода. А ведь хотели, поскольку кроме Феросов общаться до сих пор было категорически не с кем. И если бы это желание удалось реализовать, то вероятно не сидел бы он сейчас в относительно добром здравии и при всех своих конечностях. А уважаемый мсье Хамадж Расайдаллы не пялился бы на него насмешливо своими мелкими желтыми гляделками, в ожидании, когда же его сопроводят до сектора Пасси. И вообще, кто знает, может вокруг бы уже кипел вооруженный межрасовый конфликт.

По крайне мере, сначала все шло именно к этому. Новенький Эа системы обороны все еще проходил тонкую настройку, и легкий одноместный челнок обнаружился уже после прохождения последним средних атмосферных слоев. Эа даже выдал какие-то позывные, но вот обработать их не успел. И пока командование решало стоит ли сбивать неожиданного визитера (кое-кто на этом прямо-таки настаивал), система самовольно дала отбой. Так что через четверть часа на окраине Вильнёва состоялся первый в новейшей истории Ораж межвидовой контакт.

Глядя как с шумом и паром открывается люк на корпусе челнока, Декардофф чувствовал, что ладони, вцепившиеся в рычаги легкой авиетки, начинают потеть. А когда оттуда выскочило нечто огромное зеленое и хрипяще-рычащее, только выстраданная непредсказуемостью окружаемой техносферы сдержанность позволила всем мастерам города сохранить лицо. А дальнейшее развитие событий как раз-таки было спасено своевременным переводом — грандиозное горловое булькание, сопровождаемое потрясанием оружия, сложилось во вполне понятную человеческому уху формулу приветствия. Городские мастера осторожно выдохнули.

Их было трое — сам Декардофф, Хисаиши из бывших техников, да Лусия. Впрочем, последняя уже несколько раз жаловалась на усталость и намекала, что хотела бы отойти от городских дел, но пока ответственность побеждала, и она продолжала посещать собрания городских мастеров и следить за системами, за что Декардофф был ей отдельно благодарен. Теперь же именно Лусия осторожно поприветствовала гостя и осведомилась о цели его прибытия, благожелательно улыбаясь.

Как оказалось, представитель расы яутов — мсье Иштургай Эйбен Хамадж Расайдаллы прибыл на Ораж по повелению какой-то своей судя по всему высокопоставленной родственницы, как он выразился — для установления контакта и проверки потенциала территорий. Декардофф сначала нахмурился, но потом его посетила неожиданная догадка.

— Мсье желает обследовать уникальную техносферу?

Яут утвердительно клекотнул, и в голове главного городского мастера сложился план. Хорошо, что за последнее десятилетие Декардофф успел обзавестись несколькими помощниками из самых шустрых ребят. Теперь ему было кому сосватать неожиданного гостя, чтобы и в грязь лицом не ударить, и самому не отвлекаться от насущных городских проблем.

Подошло время традиционного обхода территории, и это как нельзя лучше подходило к проведению для гостя небольшой экскурсии. Сектор Пасси еще только начал формироваться, то и дело там пробивались феросовы отростки или рождались неожиданные структуры. Если их гость хотел экзотики — то ее можно было обнаружить именно там. А уж если спуститься в одну из еще открытых шахт... Сколько там Феросы наплодили странных бионических существ — не сосчитать. Когда Декардофф сообщил эту информацию мсье Хамадж Расайдаллы, то понял, что не ошибся — потрясание боевым копьем было тому подтверждением.

И вот теперь, снабженный неожиданным заданием от шефа, второй помощник Николаефф готовился отправится в путь. Одернув тяжелый обвес, он нервно покосился на яута, поигрывающего внушительным топорищем, и со вздохом смирился с судьбой, наконец, отправившись на обход сектора.

На исходе третьих суток, когда Декардофф уже начал раздумывать о спасательной операции, яут и помощник вернулись. Первый — донельзя довольный и увешанный связками безжизненных трубок, второй — растрепанный и слегка ошеломленный. Декардофф налил обоим чаю, и предложил кратко поделиться впечатлениями. Беседа затянулась надолго, правда, помощник больше кивал и молчаливо прихлебывал чаек, держа чашку обеими подрагивающими ладонями.

Когда гость покинул стены скромного обиталища Декардоффа, у того уже созрел отличный план развития Вильнева в частности и Ораж в целом. Главный городской мастер выглянул в затянутое светопоглощающей пленкой окно и увидел, как на улице какая-то девчонка с фильтрами не по размеру с интересом вцепилась в мощную зеленоватую ногу яута.

— Мадемуазель Обечанофф! Зачем вы вцепились в мсье... Эээ, в этого мсье. Немедленно отпустите! — причитала какая-то тетушка. Яут, впрочем, не сопротивлялся. Кажется, его все это искренне забавляло.


End file.
